


Drunken Dorthy

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, drunken girl, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Dorothea comes back to their suite drunk and Petra takes care of her
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Drunken Dorthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever F/F fic I've ever written!

Petra’s eyes flew open the moment she heard the crashing from the front of the room. She bolted up in her bed before reaching for the small knife she had tucked away for safety. When there wasn’t any other noise, Petra carefully slid out of the bed and quietly made her way to the door. She pressed her ear against the wood and listened carefully, waiting for any sign of movement on the other side.

There was another crash and Petra yanked the door open just in time to see Dorothea blinking owlishly at her from the front door to their suite. “Dorothea? What are you doing?” She lowered the knife as he opened the door further to walk through it. She set the knife down on the table near the door before moving over towards the songstress. 

“Petra!” Dorothea said happily, giving her a big grin. “Did I wake you? I’m so sorry!” She flung her arms wide and wrapped them around Petra as she tipped forward into her. She nuzzled her face into Petra’s neck with a happy sound. “Edie might have gotten me to go overboard!”

“It would be seeming to be that way.” Petra’s voice was muffled as she was suddenly being smothered by both Dorothea’s hair and her body. “Are you needing anything?”

Dorothea just hummed, continuing to nuzzle her face against Petra’s neck. “You should have come with us, beautiful! It was so much fuuuuuun!”

“If I was to be going with you all the nights you and Lady Edelgard have, no one would be here to be caring for you.” Petra said easily, finally getting ahold of her very drunk girlfriend. “Have you eaten anything all night?”

“I had a bit at the party.” Dorothea waved before patting at Petra’s back gently. “One night I’ll get you out there! We can both have fun for a night!”

Petra rolled her eyes. She had plenty of fun when they stayed in with just the two of them. For now though, she just wanted to take care of Dorothea and make sure she wouldn’t end up sick in the morning. It was becoming almost a nightly routine with them visiting the capital for a few months. Edelgard had invited them and how could they refuse her offer? So Petra had steeled herself and prepared herself to be taking care of a drunken Dorothea most nights. 

It’s not like she cared all that much. She loved Dorothea with all her heart after all.

What she didn’t love was how loose and unhelpful Dorothea got when she was drunk! “Dorothea, could you possibly not lean against me so much?” She asked, trying to hide her slight grimace as the songstress practically toppled them over. Petra started laughing when Dorothea giggled and wetly smacked a kiss against Petra’s cheek. “Dorothea!” She was still laughing as she managed to haul her to the bed. She sat her on the edge and knelt down, starting to unlace her boots for her.

“Ooooh~ Petra, darling! So forward!” Dorothea giggled, putting a hand up to her mouth. She giggled louder when Petra looked up at her with a blush on her cheeks. “If you wanted me to undress you could have just asked for it, my love.”

“Th-this-I am just...Dorothea, you can not be saying things like that so suddenly!” Petra huffed, yanking on the boots to toss them aside. “Besides, you are not in the best of states of the mind to be doing those sorts of things.”

“But you were thinking about them~” Dorothea sang, reaching down to tip Petra’s face up. “You’re so cute!” She cooed before placing a kiss against her love’s lips. “I’m just teasing you.”

Petra kissed back before pulling away with a huff. “You are so confusing.” She stopped talking as she moved up to start unlacing Dorothea’s corset and dress, helping her out of her clothing so she could get into proper sleeping attire.

As soon as Dorothea was properly dressed, she held her arms out for Petra and waited for her to slide into her lap before she leaned up and pressed another kiss to her lips. “You are the best, Petra. I’m incredibly blessed to have you in my life like this.”

Humming, Petra smiled against her lips and reached a hand up to run it through Dorothea’s long locks. “You are mistaken, Dorothea. I am the one who is to be blessed with you being in my life. You have shown me quite an exciting world.” She pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling back fully and standing up. “I will be getting you some water so stay here.” She slipped away, laughing when Dorothea teasingly tapped her behind. Returning soon after with a glass of water, she gave it to her and waited for her to drink the entire thing before she took it back to set it on their nightstand.

“Shall we sleep now?” Dorothea asked, giving her a bright smile as she swayed on the bed. She didn’t get a response as Petra merely slid into the bed and pulled her down against her. “Oh! You are being so forward tonight!” She laughed as she got a pinch to her side for that but she didn’t apologize. She did start kissing up Petra’s neck happily, humming some sort of tune as she went. “Thank you, my love.” She whispered as she kissed her way up to Petra’s lips. “For taking care of me.”

“I will always be taking care of you.” Petra whispered, kissing her gently. “Now, let us get the sleep! It is late in the night.”

“Of course, of course! Maybe I can convince you to stay in bed for the morning when we wake up.”

“Dorothea!” 

They both started giggling, kissing each other lazily until they both fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just forever only write sleeping together fics. That's my brand now.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! Shugo_Ookami


End file.
